The Time Traveller
by law-chan23
Summary: AU. Revised and everything is different. Summary: Kaname is a time traveller. Zero waits for him. Crossed with The Time Traveller's Wife.


**A/N: **Hey everybody (: I told you this would be out soon, and here it is!

I've totally and utterly changed the story. My original story was pretty bad, haha... *awkward*

Enjoy, and please drop me a review!

* * *

**The Time Traveller**

Written by law-chan23

This was how it should have been. Kaname's arms wrapped comfortably around Zero's waist, holding him, caressing his slumbering form without a single thought crossing any of their minds that Kaname might disappear at any moment. Kaname nestled into the crook of Zero's neck as his lover nuzzled his pillow adorably. Yes, Kaname thought fondly, this was how it _should _have been.

--

_Zero is 21 and Kaname is 26_

He was gone again.

Zero sighed resignedly and threw himself back against the pillows, his hand sliding against the empty sheets on Kaname's side of their bed. Zero rolled onto his side and smelt the sheets which were lightly scented with a hint of Kaname's cologne. Zero smirked. He'd always hated colognes, and had more than once teased Kaname about wearing them, but somehow... Zero had come to like them. Somehow. He wasn't exactly sure how, but he knew it had something to do with the insufferable pureblood.

Slowly, he got up into a sitting position. Zero ran his hand through his silver hair, his gaze falling upon the small pile of silk pyjamas on the bed. A smile crept across his hard features suddenly. It was May the third, and Kaname would now be in the backyard of Zero's parent's house in early August, stark naked, hiding behind the giant boulder he used to play on as a child. Reaching over to the nightstand, Zero drew out an old, worn notebook. He opened it, tracing the numerous dates written on the pages with his finger. Yes, he was right. And if Zero wasn't mistaken, his seven year old self was just about to get the first of many scares of his short life.

--

Kaname's first thought as he landed was: who the fuck put that boulder there?

His ass was aching and his elbows were scraped from the impact. Kaname groaned as he managed to painfully slide himself off the boulder and onto the grassy ground beneath. He fanned himself. It was hot, too. Goddamn it. He glanced around and spotted a familiar split storey house before him.

"Who's there?" a small, boyish voice squeaked nearby. Kaname's hearing picked up the trace and he discovered a young, silver haired boy wearing a headband with a feather sticking up from the back, standing in the long grass, looking around in confusion.

Silently, Kaname scrambled behind the giant-ass rock, trying to hide himself from view.

"I said: who's there? Come out!" the boy shouted.

Kaname held his breath as he heard approaching footsteps. Oh, God. Either little Zero was going to see a naked man at seven, or Ichiru was going to. Oh dear God. Please be Zero.

"Oh my gosh."

Kaname spun his head around and saw the boy's back turned to him.

"Put some clothes on, pervert!" he yelled, starting to run towards the house.

Oh, _shit. "No!" _Kaname bolted for the kid and tackled him to the ground. "Shh!" he whispered, quickly smacking a hand over the boy's mouth.

"Help! _Help!"_ the boy shouted through the hand as he struggled to free himself. The hand did not relent, so he tried plan B...

"Eww!" Kaname hissed as he felt the boy's tongue rake across his palm wetly. In another time, this would have been such a turn on... "Stop that and listen to me, I am a time traveller. That's why I'm naked, alright? Whenever I travel to another time, I can't take anything with me, that includes my clothes. I'm sorry I scared you. My name is Kaname Kuran. Now, which one are you? One blink for Zero, two for Ichiru."

Kaname watched the boy's lilac eyes, but they refused to give a straight answer. They just smarted. He'd made the boy cry. He let go instantly, but the kid didn't run as he thought he would have. He just sat stunned on the grass.

"How... how do you know our names?" he asked, wide-eyed and beautiful.

Kaname's expression softened immediately and he smiled. "I know you... uh, I think."

Zero blinked. "You 'think'?"

Kaname shrugged. "Well, I one of you. Depends on if you're Zero or not."

The boy's eyes damn near popped out of his head. "How do you know Zero?"

This wasn't Zero?

"Are you Ichiru?" Kaname asked, slightly disappointed.

The kid looked decidedly conflicted. "I'm not telling. You're a stranger."

Kaname's smile broadened, clever kid. "Oh right. Stranger danger, I forgot."

The boy frowned. "If you are a time traveller, then why did you travel _here?_ Out of all the places you could go to..."

Kaname crossed his leg over his modesty. "Well you see, I don't really get a choice in where I travel. Events... draw me to specific times. I'm not sure why." Kaname frowned upon a memory.

"Right... so what event drew you here?"

The frown fell from the vampire's face and was replaced with an adoring smile. He put his finger to his lips and smirked. "Can't tell you; it's a secret."

The boy pouted cutely. "I don't believe that you're a time traveller. They don't exist."

"Touch me," Kaname offered. "Punch me, if you have to. Anything you want that proves to you that I'm real."

"No, I mean," he started, blushing, "I don't believe you can travel through time. It's impossible."

Kaname struck a shocked look. "You're quite the little sceptic, aren't you?"

"What does that mean?" He frowned.

Kaname chuckled. This kid had to be Zero. "Well, Zero, when I disappear, will you believe me then?"

"No. Because you won't," he said stubbornly.

Kaname smiled knowingly as the vortex that would bring him home opened above him. "Believe me now?" he yelled before he disappeared into the light.

--

_Zero is 21 and Kaname is 26_

With a butcher's knife, Zero was chopping an onion in the kitchen, preparing it for dinner. Kaname still hadn't returned. Wiping his teary eyes with the sleeve of his shirt he continued to chop. Damn onions. Every time he went to cut them, they always made him cry. "Damn it!" he snivelled, accidently cutting his index finger on the blade. He ran some cold water over the cut in his finger and frowned furiously. Stupid onion. Stupid knife. He sniffed again and resumed chopping the onion.

A loud crash alerted Zero and he looked up for a moment. It was probably Kaname. He returned to the onion, cutting like a madman.

-

Thank God he landed on the bed, Kaname thought with satisfaction. He exhaled in relief, smiling.

Kaname realized he was still naked and quickly went to dress. He heard Zero curse in the kitchen and smirked.

-

Zero was washing off the blood from the second inflicted wound on his middle finger when two arms wrapped around his middle, hugging him from behind. With the butcher's knife still in his hand, Zero used it to point to Kaname's neatly folded silk pyjamas sitting on the end of the bench. "You left those behind."

Kaname frowned. "That's not even funny, Zero. Oh well, at least you can make it up to me... in the kitchen. Saucy."

"I have a knife...," Zero warned, swatting it around a bit to emphasize the fact.

Kaname grinned crookedly before spinning Zero around in his arms and wrenching the knife off of him. He threw it on the chopping board.

"Hey!"

Kaname ignored his protests and pulled Zero into a forceful kiss, forcing his tongue inside his mate's sweet mouth, dominating him. Zero tried to pull away, but Kaname held him locked between himself and the edge of the bench, kissing him fiercely. His hunger intensified upon sniffing Zero's blood on his fingers, and soon Zero is on the counter, Kaname's tongue down his throat ravishing his tonsils. Zero whimpered as Kaname's lips left his own and wrapped around his index and middle fingers, sucking and swirling his tongue around the pale digits deliciously.

Kaname then wasted no time in divesting Zero of his white T-shirt and track pants. He smirked. The pale ex-human wasn't wearing any underwear. Kaname, aroused by the fact pressed Zero back against the glass of the window.

Zero gasped at the freezing contact with the window and his sensitive back. "J-Jesus," he hissed, chest heaving.

Kaname let go of Zero's fingers and treaded to the refrigerator across the room. He opened the freezer and took something out, Zero couldn't see what, and headed back to his mate. He smiled at the ex-human. He was so beautiful. His cheeks were wonderfully pink and his eyes a tantalizing purple. He was perfect. Kaname dove for the boy's pert pink nipples and Zero's back arched sharply at the contact. The pureblood's mouth was fucking freezing!

Kaname smirked around Zero's nub. He rubbed the ice cube in his mouth against Zero's nipple happily, making him gasp and writhe violently.

"K-Kaname!"

"Mm?" the pureblood hummed around Zero's nipple.

Zero grabbed Kaname's head in his hands. "God... I hate... you..."

"Mhmm..."

"FUCK KANAME!"

Kaname extricated himself from Zero's nipple and went in for his mouth instead, pressing Zero harder against the window. Kaname's freezing cold mouth met Zero's hot one and their tongues writhed around together, Kaname's easily dominating his lover's.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Zero panted when Kaname pulled away from the kiss.

Kaname smirked again. "Bedroom," he ordered firmly before throwing a squirming Zero over his shoulder and carrying him into the bedroom. Kaname slammed the door behind them.

"FUCK!" Zero screamed from inside.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading.

Love you!

~law-chan23


End file.
